Computers have become an integral part of society. Computers are complex and may include microprocessors, storage media (e.g., CD-ROM, hard drive, floppy drive), memory, and input/output devices. In general, the microprocessor executes instructions from various software programs that may be running on the computer. While running the programs, the microprocessor may need to read and write information to and from memory.
Recent trends in memory include solid state magnetic memory arrays. Magnetic memory arrays may have advantages over non-magnetic memory arrays (e.g., DRAM) because, among other things, they do not need to be refreshed. Magnetic memory arrays also offer the potential for very dense packing of memory elements.
As with most integrated circuitry, increasing densities may create routing problems. Typically an electrical path is necessary to move data from each memory element to an external pin. As the size and complexity of a memory increases, efficiently routing data may become a limiting factor.